I Want to Hold your Hand
by amorgun
Summary: Movie dates are suppose to be simple and nice. Of course Nijimura and Haizaki can never do something simple and nice.


**A/N: Hello! I created this fic for the OTP Challenge that Basketball Poet Society had a while back. I'm just now getting to posting because I'm lazy. LOL. But anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket in any form or fashion!**

* * *

Not many things get on Nijimura's nerves…except maybe one or two things…okay maybe just about everything in world, but hey technicalities. Anyways, Nijimura knows how to keep his calm and not let much get to him, however he couldn't help snapping when he felt eyes staring at him again.

"WHAT?" He yelled, effectively causing the male next to him jump and for the other patrons in the dark theater to turn and do a collective 'shhhh!' Of course, the raven didn't even bother with them as he focused solely on the silver haired teen that was the cause of his irritation at the moment. Nijimura leaned in closer, eyes narrowing as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

After the initial shock of his senpai snapping at him (something that is normal mind you), Haizaki regained his composure and sneered. "I wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"Don't lie to -"

"shhhhhhhhhhh!"

The pair snapped their gaze to the man in front of them that just shushed them. They stared for a moment, both with an annoyed expression before looking back at one another. They didn't say anything else, just scoffed and turned their attention back to action movie that was playing.

About ten minutes passed before Nijimura felt that 'someone is watching you' feeling once more. Eye twitching, he put on his best 'I will murder you smile' as he turned around to face his oh so annoying kouhai once more. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"…" Haizaki looked up and pursed his lips then looked away, his hands fidgeting in his lap. He mumbled something under his breath, making Nijimura sigh in greater annoyance.

"What?"

More mumbling.

"Haizaki spit out or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Fuck okay!" However instead of saying what he wanted, he showed it in the form of reaching over and taking Nijimura's hand in his. It was totally unexpected and just a tad bit embarrassing, leaving the older male to fumble for a moment. _Oh._

Blinking, Nijimura stared at their joined hands, then looked back up at the silver head teen. If the theater wasn't so dark he might have saw the blush covering Haizaki's cheeks. Either way Nijimura knew it was there and that made a small chuckle fall from his lips as he flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together.

"You're turning in a pansy Haizaki."

"What was that bastard?!" Said male yelled as he snapped his head around to glare at his senpai…well boyfriend actually.

"You heard me!"

"I'll show you who the pansy is!" Haizaki had made a move, though it was stopped as the same guy before turned around and told them to 'shut the fuck up.' This in turn made both teen to snap back with the same tone of irritation.

"Say that again you fucker!"

"Do you have a death wish?!"

Of course this escalated into a full out argument and soon, the two found themselves outside in the afternoon light, scowling at the theater they were just thrown out of.

Crossing his arms, Haizaki began to walk away. "Tch. Not like that theater was all that anyways…" He huffed.

"It was your favorite." Nijimura commented off handly as he followed after the other, his hands deep in his pockets. Instantly, Haizaki whirled around, a deeper scowl on his face.

"Shut up! It's all your fault anyways."

"My fault?"

"Yeah if you would just have just -" The words were cut off as the teen realized just what he was about to say. A furious blush crept up his face, prompting him to turn back around to hurry away. But of course, things are never that easy, especially once Nijimura gets that certain mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Reach out with long arms, Nijimura caught Haizaki's wrist, halting him in place.

To the younger's exasperation he was pulled back to face a smirking Nijimura. That exasperation soon turned to pure embarrassment as the hand on his wrist went down to grip his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You know all you have to do is ask and I'll hold your hand." Nijimura said teasingly.

"Whatever – just let's get something to eat!" Haizaki yelled, trying to hide chagrin as he pulled the other along with more force than needed. "A-and you're paying!"

"Sure, the boyfriend has to pay for the girlfriend."

"Damn straight- wait…I AM NOT THE GIRLFRIEND, BASTARD!"


End file.
